


Just a Kiss

by Krasnaya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), M/M, Unrequited Love, mage inquisitor, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: A kiss under the moonlight, a chaste kiss nothing else, nobody will know, not even you.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic about this ship, with their fluff suffering of love, sorry XD 
> 
> Enjoy.

The night that is present in Skyhold, the stars that help travellers to find their way, this time only show their brightness and the full moon shows its grandeur.

 

A leader looks at the moon from his chambers with some sadness.

 

What pain overwhelms him?

 

It is not the pain in his hand.

 

But a wound in his heart, a wound of the soul.

 

The desire to say or express the love that he feel towards a certain person, but also the great fear of being rejected, and he is completely sure that it will be.

 

A horrible pain

 

Something that his half spirit friend can't cure.

 

That young man keeps him company in his room, both watch the moon in silence.

 

"Now he must be asleep, at his desk, there are times when work defeats him and he falls asleep at his desk."

 

"What's that Cole?" asks the elven blood leader.

 

"You want to see him ... Now you can, without feeling bad, he is asleep.

 

The red of shame stains his cheeks, he cannot do it, it would be imprudent besides being seen as harassment.

 

"You have a skill that allows you to go unseen" says Cole, he sees the feelings as pure, and his answers would never hide something inappropriate.

 

The young man, don't lie, he has a very useful ability, a variation of the fade step, instead of going fast and short, he does it much faster and for a longer time, it seemed as if time stopped, besides it would not be seen, of course this technique consumes too much magical energy, so it almost never uses it.

 

Only once, and nothing more.

 

"Only this time, but promise me that you will not say a word."

 

"Okay."

 

He drinks a generous amount of lirium to be able to have the strength to go and return without being detected.

 

He feels as his feet float, he feels transparent, and able to cross everything in a blink.

 

While his walking, he can watch carefully the slow flutter of the moths, and slow passing of the soldiers. With his speed he manages to enter the room climbing with ease through the stone wall and falling like a flower petal through the hole in the wall of the commander's room to appear in front of him, who is deeply asleep.

 

His cheeks turn red when he sees that man for whom he pines, completely asleep, the little sighs that come from between his lips.

 

He saw it, he is fine, but soon it will get colder, and he can't take him to his bed without being discovered, so he goes up the wooden stairs that lead him to his bed and very carefully, he pulls out a blanket and covers him, At least his commander will not be cold.

 

He looks at the sleeping man, the one who inspires his troops, and trains them, works tirelessly for his cause, knows that if someone ask him about a compensation he would only say, that it is his duty to defeat Corypheus and he doesn't need any compensation.

 

Soft and inaudible whispers, a few words in his ear.

 

_"Thank you very much for everything you do for us"_

 

Now, he would leave, and he would not commit such an act again ... but he wanted to do something else.

 

He would do something much riskier than go to battle without weapons and armour.

 

He approaches slowly, his lips kiss the left corner of the commander's lips, just a kiss, a chaste one, and innocent.

 

Seeing him react, he leaves with the same speed that came as he feels his cheeks burn and his heart beat with the speed of his mount galloping.

 

Arrive in his chambers and wrap himself between the sheets, he wants his heart to stop hitting him so hard, hope he haven't been discovered ...

 

He spends a very bad night.

 

***

 

The next morning, he is called by his commander to discuss the location of Red Templars in The Emerald Graves.

 

He can't help having a small panic attack.

 

He takes a deep breath and enter.

 

Upon entering, they greet each other cordially, as always, what they say is normal, nothing to be afraid of.

 

But he sees the human being somewhat distracted.

 

"Cullen, are you okay?"

 

"Eh, yes, it's just ..." he looks at it for a second, but then he denies "No, nothing happens, that's all in the report Inquisitor, as far as you order we will march" he says seriously as always.

 

The elf retreats, relieved that he hasn't been discovered. And he is grateful not to resort to lies to cover up his slip.

 

As soon as his leader leaves, the commander reads his papers as usual, but he cannot help thinking of his dream.

***                  

It looks too real.

 

A warm voice, a man voice, thanking him.

 

And a kiss with soft lips.

 

He doesn’t know who he is.

 

He only knows that he longs for another one.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
